La Guerre des Maison
by Xinmara
Summary: 7e année à Poudlard... Les professeurs organisent un évènement exceptionel pour rapprocher les Maisons... Mais ils ne font qu'atteindre le but inverse... La Guerre est déclarée! /Dramione/
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Bonjour tout le monde! C'est ma première fanfic donc soyez indulgent s'il vous plait. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ( déjà si vous n'aimez pas les Dramiones partez parce que c'en est un).

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste ( personnages, univers et compagnie) sont à JK Rowling. Heureusement qu'elle partage pas vrai?

Voilà voilà c'est tout. Bonne lecture!

Chapter 1:

« - C'est une blague?!

-Bien sur que non, ce n'est pas le genre de la maison. Lui répondit McGonagall

-Ça c'est sur, les Gryffondors et l'humour...

-Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent les Gryffondors ?!

-S'ils ont autant de vocabulaire que toi pas grand chose, mais...

-ASSEZ ! Je vous rappelle que vous serez préfets en chef tous les deux cette année.

-Ça va mal finir...

-Aucun commentaire ne sera accepté Mr Weasley. »Voyant que la collègue de ce dernier souriait de manière un peu trop joyeuse à son goût, le professeur de métamorphose ajouta : « Et cela vaut aussi pour vous Mlle Parkinson... »

Sur ce, elle les laissa seuls, éberlués, dans le compartiment du Poudlard Express.

Pansy, puisqu 'il s'agissait bien d'elle, lança un regard méprisant à Ron, puis partit sans dire un mot.

Ron haussa les épaules – cela faisait déjà 6 ans qu'il avait droit aux insultes et autres gentillesses de la part des Serpantards- et repartit dans le wagon qu'il partageait avec Harry – Le Survivant -, Giny – sa petite sœur - , Neville – super gentil mais tellement maladroit- et Hermione. En pensant à cette dernière, son cœur se serra : elle était tellement belle, et intelligente, et courageuse, et... et... et tout ce qu'il aimait chez une femme, mais il n'avait jamais osé lui faire part de ses sentiments.

Il repensa à tous ce qu'ils avait vécu, Harry, Hermione et lui. Tant de dangers, tant d'aventures pour finalement ne pas oser avouer à une fille qu'il l'aimait. C'est ridicule n'est ce pas ? Pourtant il n'y a rien de plus dur à dire que ces sept petites lettres, ces trois petits mots.

C'est donc perdu dans ses pensées que Ron rentra jusqu'à son compartiment. Et c'est également perdu dans ses pensées qu'il percuta... Le Prince des Serpentards en personne, j'ai nommé : Draco Malefoy. Accompagné bien sur de son meilleur ami : Blaise Zabini. Malefoy le repoussa, et, voyant que Ron ne réagissait pas, sourit et lui lança :

« -Tu t'es encore ramolli pendant les vacances ou ta famille n'a même pas les moyens de faire la poussière sur ta cervelle ?

-Voyons Drac' , tu sais bien que les Weasmoches n'ont pas de cerveau...

-Ah oui c'est vrai excuse moi... »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel : combien de Serpentards allaient venir sur son chemin avant qu'il puisse rentrer tranquillement au près de ses amis ?

Durant ce temps, Blaise et Draco avait entamé le premier couplet de « Weasley est notre roi ».

Ron leur lança : « Je n'ai peut-être pas de cerveau mais moi au moins je ne suis pas un toutou à la solde de Voldemort ! ». Les Serpentards avaient arrêté de chanter : ils étaient choqués à la fois par le nom de Voldemort et à la fois par la répartie de Weasley : n'était-il pas sensé être le plus faible du Trio d'Or ? Le temps qu'ils réagissent, Ron avait rejoint son compartiment.

Ce dernier poussa la porte et arriva tout sourire.

« - Alors ? Lui demanda sa sœur.

-Qu'est qu'elle te voulait ? Renchérit Neville.

-Ben... Chui préfet en chef ! Hurla Ron, trop heureux.

-C'est super Ron ! Le félicita son meilleur ami

-Et qui est la personne avec qui tu vas devoir partagé tes appartements ?

-Ne gâche pas tout 'Mione. Grommela le rouquin en redescendant sur Terre.

-Alors ?

-Avec cette garce de Parkinson...

Contre toute attente, Hermione explosa de rire :

-Mon pauvre, tu vas en baver... Mais bon, c'est pas si grave, vu qu'elle passe son temps à sécher les cours...

-Comment elle a fait pour être Préfet en Chef ?

-Bah, sa famille a du payé cher...

-Bien sur que non, sinon ce serait la fouine qui aurait été choisi... Dit Hermione en rigolant.

-On parle de moi ? »

Les Gryffondors se retournèrent : Il était là, appuyé négligemment contre la porte...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« -C'est pas juste, on a loupé le début du buffet. Si j'avais su j'aurai refusé d'être élu Préfet en Chef!

-Oui c'est vraiment injuste, pauvre petit Ron...

-Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! On n'est pas sensé représenté Poudlard ? A quoi ça leur sert de nous affamer ?

-Oui, au moins... Vous affamer... Personnellement j'aurai plutôt dit « privé de toute forme de nourriture existant sur cette planète... ».

-Et soyons clair, ton « nous » veut dire « Ronald Bilius Weasley » et non pas « Nous les formidables Préfets en Chef de l'école de sorcier Poudlard ».

-Ben...

-Vrai ou faux ?

-Vrai ! Tu crois que je me soucie de Parkinson ?!

-Ron, un Préfet en Chef doit se soucier de tout le monde

-Les Préfets en Chefs sont aussi humain Hermione ! Et elle se soucie déjà bien assez d'elle-même comme ça !

-Ton plat va refroidir Ron... Lui signala Harry. »

Ron engloutit donc l'équivalent d'un plat pour cinq personnes, pendant qu'Harry et Hermione mangeaient normalement et que Neville tachait sa chemise avec la sauce tomate.

Comme chaque année, le buffet était excellent, et se faisait dévorer par les élèves impatient après le discourt de la nouvelle Directrice. Cependant, et pour la première fois, au moment où les elfes allaient servir le dessert, la Directrice leva son verre :

« Très chers élèves, comme vous le savez, suite au décès de l'ancien directeur, notre très regretté Dumbledore, je suis la nouvelle Directrice de Poudlard. Cependant, je ne peux plus m'occuper de la Maison Gryffondors, et je ne peux plus assurer mes cours. Veuillez acclamer le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ainsi que le nouveau chef de la Maison Gryffondors : Bill Weasley! Les cours de Métamorphose seront quand à eux assurés par la merveilleuse Nymphadora Tonks. Souhaitez leurs une bonne année parmi vous. Sur ce, bonne fin de repas ! ».

Tous les élèves applaudirent le discours et acclamèrent les nouveaux arrivants avant de retourner à leurs occupations.

La table de Gryffondors était, pour une fois, de loin la plus bruyante : tous discutaient de l'annonce des nouveaux professeurs, et Ron se retrouva assailli de question sur son frère, mais heureusement, Pansy vient le chercher pour qu'ils distribuent les emplois du temps.

Il du ensuite accompagner les premières années jusqu'au dortoir, laissant Hermione et Harry seuls au milieu des Gryffondors en furie.

Du côté Serpentards, c'était nettement moins bruyant, et pour cause : tout le monde avait remarqué que les nouveaux professeurs étaient membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ce qui signifiait qu'ils allaient devoir se tenir à carreau pendant toute l'année étant donné qu'ils étaient probablement suspectés de par leurs nom. De plus, il y avait un Weasley de plus dans cette école, dont ils allaient en plus devoir suivre les ordres ! C'était intolérable pour un grand nombre de Serpentards, dont Draco Malefoy.

L'année commençait vraiment mal pour les Serpentards, et pourtant...

Et fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin du chapitre! Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu jusqu'au bout!

J'essayerais de poster la suite dans pas trop longtemps histoire de pas vous faire languir trop longtemps...

Laissez-moi une review s'il vous plait, c'est la première fois que j'écris et j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir m'améliorer...

Je vais poster une question à chaque chapitre pour aider les gentils reviewers:** Au tout début, pensiez-vous que les Préfets en Chef était Drac et Mione?**

Bisous à tous, à bientôt pour ceux qui lirons la suite, et les autres, la sorties c'est la deuxième porte après les escaliers. A plus!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey c'est Xin!**

**Le chapitre 2 arrive...**

**Sinon coté review il n'y en as eu que deux... ( d'ailleurs un gros merci à BrniceMalfoy et à Charliee3216). J'espère qu'il y en aura plus pour celui-là.**

**Voilà bonne lecture**

Chapitre 2 :

Le repas touchait a sa fin, les élèves durent donc repartir vers les dortoirs.

Seulement, au moment où Hermione et Harry remontaient en direction de la tour des Gryffondors, une voix les interpella :

« - Harry, Hermione !

-Oui Mme Tonks ?

-Harry les professeurs voudraient te parler.

-Maintenant ?

-Oui, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Ben... Il se retourna vers son amie, qui lui fit signe d'un hochement de tête qu'elle était d'accord. Pas de problèmes, j'arrive. »

Hermione se retrouva donc seule, Ginny ayant rejoint Neville et Ron s'occupant des premières années.

Elle se reparti donc en direction des dortoirs, en se dépêchant pour rejoindre les autres Gryffondors qui avaient pris de l'avance sur elle le temps de son entretient avec la nouvelle professeur.

Elle y arriva presque, mais le groupe tourna au bout d'un couloir tandis qu'un élève arrivait en face d'elle. Malefoy. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là? Il n'était pas censé être avec les autres Serpentards?

"-Granger... La pauvre petite sang-de-bourbe a été abandonnée par ses amis?"

Ah, mince, a force de le fixer il l'avait remarqué. Ou alors c'est parce qu'ils étaient seuls dans ce couloir. Ou les deux. Mais cela avait-il une quelconque importance? Hermione était seule dans ce couloir sombre, seule avec le Prince des Serpentards, son corps parfait, ses yeux magnifiques et son sourire à tomber. Elle se choqua elle-même en le pensant : aussi beau qu'il soit, il n'en restait pas moins Malefoy, ce qui incluait à la fois un caractère de merde, un enfant pourri gâté imbu de lui-même et pas respectueux pour un sou mais aussi – et surtout- qu'il était le pire ennemi de la belle rouge et or. Et qu'accessoirement, c'était très probablement un Mangemort.

"- Et en plus elle a perdu la parole...

Absolument pas Malefoy, j'écoutai juste le silence. Tu sais, ce concept super agréable qui n'existe pas quand tu es là? Suis-je bete, tu ne peux pas le connaitre...

Et pourquoi donc?

Parce qu'il y a toujours des cris de douleur dans l'antre d'un Mangemort."

Son sourire suffisant disparu d'un seul coup, laissant a sa place un regard brulant de haine et des lèvres crispées. Il se rapprocha dangereusement d'Hermione.

" -Qu'est ce que tu as dit?

Que toi et ta famille êtes des Mangemorts..." Elle était obligée de donner cette réponse et elle le savait. Sinon elle se serait soumise à Malefoy, et c'était hors de question. Mais elle était surtout consciente qu'elle était allé trop loin. Et elle su qu'elle était dans la mouise jusqu'au cou quand il la plaqua contre un mur...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Entrez Mr Potter" annonça la nouvelle directrice à l'entrée du Survivant dans la pièce.

Ce dernier entra timidement: ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'il entrait dans ce bureau, mais cela lui rappelait bien trop Dumbledore, et de plus, les précédents fois, il n'y avait pas tout le corps enseignant qui l'attendait!

Il se plaça donc de l'autre coté du bureau, en face de McGonagall et devant les professeurs.

"- Nous allons cette année organiser un grand évènement, un projet de Dumbledore lui-meme qu'il n'a malheureusement pas eu le temps de réaliser.

-Euh... Très bien, mais pourquoi m'en parler à moi? Demanda le Survivant. Je ne suis pas Préfet en Chef...

-Oui c'est aussi la question que je me pose Mr Potter.

-Il suffit Severus! Mr Potter, cet évènement ressemble au Tournois des Trois Sorciers, et étant donné que vous etes le dernier... Représentant de Poudlard a y avoir participé...

-Dans ce cas je pense que c'est une très mauvaise idée! Répliqua Harry: le souvenir du Tournois était encore frais dans sa mémoire, tout comme celui de Digory.

-Pour une fois qu'il dit une chose de sensé...

-Severus!

-Enfin Minerva! Reconnaissez qu'organiser un évènement pareil en temps de guerre est ridicule!"

Rogue venait de mettre les pieds dans le plat en rappelant les temps troubles que traversait les sorciers. Mais la directrice insista, en disant qu'il fallait à la fois changer les idées des élèves et surtout rapprocher les liens entre les maisons.

Elle argumenta tant et si bien que Harry et Rogue – pour une fois du même avis – finirent par céder.

Les professeurs s'excusèrent auprès d'Harry pour l'avoir dérangé et il pu retourné au dortoir.

Sur le chemin du retour, il fit une rencontre... Inattendue...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Drago avait littéralement pété les plombs sous l'insulte d'Hermione.

Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il la plaqua contre le mur du couloir, l'étranglant presque.

Il était littéralement furieux: elle était au courant qu'il n'avait pas tué Dumbledore, et pourtant elle le croyait Mangemort... Il aurait pu penser que c'était de sa faute, à lui et son comportement douteux mais... Il était perdu dans ses pensées, cherchant une réponse, au "pourquoi m'a-telle insultée".

Elle toussa. Une fois. Deux fois. Il redescendit sur Terre et se rendit compte qu'elle suffoquait.

Il enleva son bras de sa gorge mais se colla contre elle et bloqua ses poignets pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas une bonne idée quand il senti son parfum lui transperser les narines: il n'avait jamais senti cette odeur mystérieuse qui lui évoquait le soleil brulant. Par Merlin, qu'est ce Granger sentait bon! Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha encore plus, jusqu'à sentir le corps d'Hermione collé contre le sien. Il n'avait jamais pensé que sous cette uniforme il puisse y avoir un corps aussi parfait.

Il releva les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione. Il pouvait apercevoir de la terreur et de la douleur dans ses beaux yeux chocolat. Ses tellement beaux yeux chocolats...

Non mais qu'est ce qui lui passait parla tête?! Granger était une miss-je-sais-tout et était l'inverse de la féminité! Et en plus, elle était fille de Moldus! Et la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde!

Il se rapprocha de son oreille et lui murmura.

" Attention Granger, n'oublie pas que tu es juste une femme...".

Hermione était terrorisée: Malefoy se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle, et resserrait sa prise sur ses poignets, qui était donc de plus en plus douloureux.

Au moment où il rapprochait sa tête de son cou, et qu'il lui dis qu'elle était juste une femme, elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou, et voyait très bien que Malefoy adorait ça.

Pour qui se prenait-il ce macho à la manque?! Elle allait t'en donné des " juste une femme"!

Après avoir prononcé ses menaces Malefoy se retourna et commençait à partir quand une petite voix prononça timidement:

"Malefoy?"

Il se retourna, surpris. Granger l'appelait? Il se rapprocha d'elle et eu juste le temps d'apercevoir une flamme de défi brillé dans ses yeux avant de se plier de douleur.

Il gémit: " Tu me le paillera sale Sang-de-Bourbe!" mais elle avait déjà tourné les talons.

**Voilà voilà! Une review s'il vous plait * regard de chien battu***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Merci à tous les lecteurs et surtout aux revieweurs! J'vous n'aimes très très fort.**

**Les réponses aux reviews:**

**lalou37: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Et oui, tu vas voir que la relation Serpentard/Griffondor va beaucoup évoluer... Pour le meilleur et pour le pire! **

**Guest: Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments!**

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione s'arrêta devant le tableau qui gardait l'entré du dortoir des Gryffondors.<p>

Bien évidemment, le mot de passe avait changé et Hermione se retrouvait bloquée. Elle commençait a désespéré quand son sauveur arriva:

"- Mione? Qu'est ce que tu fait là?

-Ben je suis arrivée en retard du coup j'ai pas le mot de passe...

-Tu es arrivée en retard?!

-Oui j'ai discuté avec Mme Tonks...

-Ouf... Tu m'as fait peur... "

Ron prononça le mot de passe et ils entrèrent dans la salle commune.

Hermione laissa Ron en bas, et partit dans le dortoir après lui avoir souhaiter bonne nuit.

En arrivant dans le dortoir, elle s'écroula sur le lit comme une masse: la journée avait été éprouvante: entre la rentrée et les altercations avec Malefoy...

Malefoy... Le souvenir de son corps pressé contre le sien hantait ses souvenirs, malgrès la situation dangereuse dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée. Dire que c'était en plus leur deuxième altercation de la journée...

_Flash-back:_

_"-C'est de moi que vous parlez?_

_-Mais bien sur Malefoy, rétorqua Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel, tu nous es tellemnt indispensable..._

_-Vraiment je me demande ce qu'on ferait sans toi, Malefoy,..._

_-Ah ah, très drôle Weaslette! Tu as autant d'humour que ce que ta famille a d'argent j'ai l'impression._

_-Laisse la famille en dehors de ça la fouine! Beugla Harry._

_-Ah oui j'avais oublié que parler de famille te faisait te sentir triste Potter. Excuse-moi de te rappeler que tu es seul..._

_-C'est bon Malefoy! Qu'est ce que tu veux? Demanda Hermione en voyant que Ron et Harry allaient finir pas s'emporter._

_-En fait je venait te chercher Granger. Ordre de Mcgonagall."_

_Hermione soupira: pourquoi cette saleté de fouine décolorée n'avait pas pu commencer par ça? Certes ils n'avaient pas non plus était super sympas en disant que la réussite de Malefoy était uniquement du à la fortune de son père mais bon... Ce n'est pas comme si c'était entièrement faux, non? _

_Malefoy marchait devant Hermione qui le suivait tranquillement, perdue dans ses pensées, ne regardant donc pas où elle allait. Malefoy se stoppa d'un coup, et Hermione le percuta de plein fouet. Les soeurs Greengrass arrivaient vers Malefoy, mais celui-ci se retourna, pris la Gryffondor par le bras et l'entraina en courant jusqu'à un minuscule compartiment, qu'il s'empressa de verrouiller d'un sort après avoir plaqué Hermione dans un coin. Puis il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour faire signe Hermione de se taire. Quand le danger – =les soeurs Greengrass - fut passer, après ce qui sembla à Hermione une éternité, la rouge et or ne put s'empecher de demander à Malefoy pourquoi il évitait sa future femme et sa soeur. Il lui répondit que c'était des affaires de Sang-Pur et que donc elle n'avait pas besoin d'être mis au courant. Ce à quoi elle répondit que de toute façon elle finirait par le savoir, ce qui fit exploser Malefoy de rire: effectivement, en tant que Miss-je-sais-tout elle finirait par le savoir... Un jour ou l'autre..._

_Ils ressortirent donc, et se rendirent chez la directrice, qui leur demanda de faire en sorte que la cohabitation entre les Préfets en Chef ne finisse pas dans un bain de sang._

_Ils répondirent – hypocritement – qu'ils allaient essayer, puis repartirent chacun de leur coté, pile au moment où le train arrivait à destination._

_Fin du flash back_

Hermione se retourna, et fixa le plafond, un oreiller serré contre elle. Tout a l'heure, dans sa "rencontre" dans le couloir avec Malefoy, il l'avait appelé " faible femme".

Certes, cela n'était pas un compliment, mais Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que Malefoy la considérait comme une femme. Le fait qu'un homme – même si c'était Malefoy – pensait qu'elle était une femme la réjouissait: Harry et Ron la voyait seulement comme une bonne copine, mais pas comme une vrai fille qui avait aussi des sentiments, des peines de coeurs, qui aimait les ragots et papoter avec ses copines jusqu'à pas d'heure sur des sujets futiles, débattre sur quel garçon est le plus beau gosse et autres histoires de filles.

Elle était encore perdue dans ses pensées quand elle entendit Giny, sa meilleure amie, rentrer et se poser sur le lit adjacent au sien.

"- Ca va Hermione?

Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas Giny...

T'es sure?

Mais oui! Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, c'est tout!

Mouais, si tu le dis...

Qu'est ce que tu voudrait que ce soit d'autre?!

Ouais, c'est sur, vu comme ça...

Allez, bonne nuit Gin'.

Bonne nuit 'Mione."

Les Gryffondores éteignirent et s'endormirent rapidement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry sortait à peine du bureau de la directrice qu'il croisa ne personne qu'il ne pensait pas revoir, puisque cette dernière avait un an de plus que lui:

"- Cho?! Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-Euh... Salut Harry... En fait j'ai redoublé l'année dernière, donc je suis encore là! Dit-elle en souriant tristement.

-Ah... Désolé, je savais pas.

-T'inquiètes, tu pouvais pas savoir...

-Euh... Au fait, pourquoi t'es là? Tu devrais pas etre avec les autres Serdaigles?"

Cho rougit, et d'un seul coup s'approcha d' Harry et l'embrassa. Puis elle reparti en courant dans la direction opposée, laissant seul un Harry désemparé mais heureux.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Drago pénétra dans le dortoir des Serpentards dans un état d'énervement à celui d'un dragon auquel on aurait volé son or. Les autres Serpentards s'écartèrent de son chemin, à l'exception de Blaise Zabini, meilleur ami du Prince des Serpentards, qui le suivit jusqu'au dortoir où Malefoy s'écrasa sur son lit à baldaquins verts.

" - Dray...

-Quoi?! Répondit méchamment le concerné

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Rien! Pourquoi tu dis ça?!

-Ne ment pas! La dernière fois que t'as été énervé comme ça c'était en troisième année, quand Granger t'avais foutu un pain!

-Ne prononce plus jamais ce nom! "S'écria Malefoy en balançant un bibelot posé sur sa table de nuit contre un mur.

Blaise recula. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait peur de son frère de coeur, et peur pour une certaine Gryffondor. Il sortit du dortoir, laissant son meilleur ami seul face à ses pensées.

Draco enfouit son visage dans le traversin moelleux qui était en tête de lit. Il haïssait maintenant encore plus Granger qu'avant – si c'était possible- à cause de son dernier coup. Comment avait-elle osé lever la main sur sa plus grande fierté?! Une petite voix lui souffla qu'il aurait préférer qu'elle lève la main dessus d'une autre façon, mais il la repoussa. Car même si ce coup l'avait énervé, ce n'était pas l'unique raison de sa haine grandissante envers Hermione. Envers Granger plutôt. Car depuis les vacances d'été, il s'était mis à la trouver attirante. Et il la détestait pour cela, car il était persuadé qu'elle lui avait lancé un sort ou fais boire une potion. Car après tout, ce n'était pas possible qu'un Malefoy fantasma sur une... Sang-de-Bourbe, n'est ce pas?

C'est sur ces pensées rassurantes qu'il s'endormit.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rogue et McGonagall était réunis dans le bureau de la directrice. Le professeur de Potion soutenait que le projet était totalement idiot, inutile et dangereux. La Directrice le coupa, et anonça:

" De toute façon, les élèves le découvriront demain. Bonne nuit Severus..."

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre! Juste avant le bon moment!<br>**

**Les questions du chapitre pour les gentils revieweurs: **

**1)Comment les élèves vont-ils apprendre la nouvelle?**

**2)Êtes vous de l'avis de Rogue ou de McGo concernant le "projet"?**

**3) Comment trouvez-vous la longueur des chapitres?**

**A plus, Xin'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey tout le monde c'est Xin avec la suite du chapitre.  
>Avant de commencer, je voudrait juste faire passer un message.<br>La Guerre des maisons à 202 vues à l'heure ou je poste ce chapitre.**** Et devinez combien de review? 4.  
>4 review pour 202 vues ça fait environ du 2% de personnes qui me laissent une review. D'autant plus que 48 inscrits sur Fan Fiction <span>français<span>** **ont lu mon histoire. Donc je ne demande pas les 202 review, mais j'aimerais au moins atteindre les 10 review.  
>Encore une chose: Les personnes qui suivent l'histoire, ce serais gentil de me laisser une review.<br>Voilà à part ça, merci beaucoup de lire l'histoire, et voilà la suite!**

**Disclaimer: l'histoire est à JK Rowling**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4<p>

* * *

><p>"-Hermione, Hermione réveille-toi!"<p>

La belle Gryfondor ouvrit doucement les yeux, tout en se faisant secouer comme un prunier par son amie rousse, qui, au bout d'un moment, la laissa retomber sur son lit et couru vers la fenêtre, s'agglutinant à coté des autres filles pour avoir une mince chance de voir ce qu'il se passait.

" Viens voir Hermione, vient voir! C'est vraiment incroyable!"

Elle grogna, n'aimant pas qu'on la réveille brusquement, puis se traina jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Et c'est là qu'elle l'aperçu pour la première fois, mais certainement pas pour la dernière...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pansy se fit elle aussi réveiller de bonne heure par un Weasley: Ron tambourinait sur sa porte en hurlant "Parkinson! Ramène ta tronche de pékinois tout de suite! ".

Elle décida donc de se préparait avant d'obéir aux paroles du Gryfondor. Elle se leva donc tranquillement, prit une douche, se maquilla, hésita longuement entre deux ensembles de sous-vêtements, mis le premier, enfila son uniforme, retourna a la salle de bain pour se coiffer, prépara son sac et sortit tranquillement de sa chambre. Chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais du faire.

Car elle retrouva un Ron Weasley en train d'essayer de bloquer la porte qui donnait sur les couloir de Poudlard tout en conversant avec les autres élèves qui eux, essayaient d'enfoncer ladite porte.

"- Puisque je vous dit que j'en sais rien!

-T'es un menteur Weasley! T'es préfet en chef tu sais donc forcement ce qu'il se passe!

-Je vous jure que non! Je sais même pas de quoi vous parlez!

-Mais oui c'est ça! Prends nous pour des idiots!

-Merlin! Pitié que quelqu'un vienne me sauver s'il vous plait..."

Pansy se racla bruyamment la gorge.

" -Pansy! Chui content de te voir! Tu peux venir m'aider?"

Elle obtempéra, et tout en bloquant la porte, criant pour se faire entendre, lui dit:

"- Il se passe quoi ici?

-J'en sais rien! La moitié de Poudlard a débarqué pour me poser la même question figure-toi!

-Sérieux ?!

-Ouais! Tu peux tenir le temps que j'aille chercher ma baguette?

-On va dire que oui!

-Ok! Bon j'y vais!"

Ron couru jusqu'à sa chambre, pris sa baguette et lança un Patronus. Ce dernier partit à toute vitesse dans le bureau de McGonagall.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

McGonagall était assise derrière son bureau, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Le projet qu'avait voulu instaurer son cher Albus démarrait aujourd'hui. Ce jour était à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Elle passa devant les portraits des directeurs d'antan. Celui de Dumbledore n'était pas encore finis, au grand dain de l'ex professeur de Métamorphose, qui aurait aimé montrer à Albus le projet qu'il aurait aimé lancer lui-même.

Elle ne remarque donc pas l'entrée du Russel Terrier dans son bureau, et sursauta presque quand la voix de Ron lança:

" Bonjour Mme la Directrice. Excusez-moi de vous déranger aussi tôt, mais ma camarade de chambre et moi-même sommes bloqués dans notre dortoir par une marée d'élèves. Ce serait vraiment sympathique de votre par de venir nous prêter main-forte. Bouge pas Pansy j'arrive! Euh, au revoir Madame la Directrice".

Minerva sourit. Le plan fonctionnait encore mieux que prévu...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"- Weasley qu'est ce qu'on fait? La vieille folle ne vient pas et je n'arrive plus a tenir.

-Bon écoute, à 3, on cour jusqu'à ma chambre, il faut un mot de passe pour entrer, d'accord?

-D'accord

-1, 2, 3!"

Les deux préfets en Chefs abandonnèrent la première porte et coururent jusqu'à la chambre de Ron.

Il eurent tout juste le temps de refermer la porte que les élèves s'agglutinaient déjà devant la seconde porte.

Pansy enrageait. Non seulement elle était bloquée, mais en plus avec Ron Weasley et en plus dans la chambre du Gryfondor! Tout ce rouge et ce dorée lui donnait mal à la tête, même si la chambre était plutôt jolie, elle devait le reconnaitre. Elle se retourna vers son homologue, bien décidée à passer ses nerfs sur lui.

"- Bravo la Belette! Fantastique! On sort comment maintenant?

-Euh Parkinson, t'es une sorcière ou pas?

-Quoi?! Attend, si MOI je sis une sorcière?! Je te rapelle que je fais partie d'une des plus importantes familles de Sang-Pur et qu'en tant que tel je...

-Oui oui c'est très bien, mais du coup, en tant que sorcière, tu peux avoir ce qu'il s'appelle un balai..."

Il sortit de dessous son lit un vieux Brossdur 7, et ouvrit la fenêtre en grand.

"- Attend Weasley, tu veux qu'on sorte par la fenêtre sur un balai?  
>- Ben ouais, t'as une autre solution<p>

-Non, mais..."

Et elle éclata en sanglots.

Ron avait beau ne pas être réputé pour son sens de la déduction, il compris aussitôt. Pansy Parkinson avait le vertige. Il se rapprocha d'elle, et lui dit:

" Tu sais, si tu as le vertige, ce n'es pas grave. Tu n'aura qu'as fermer les yeux et t'accrocher à moi. On en aura pas pour trente secondes de descente et j'irai lentement, promis."

Elle le regarda, pris la main qu'il lui tendait, et après lui avoir fait jurer sur la tête de tous les Weasley ( ce qui dura facilement cinq bonnes minutes!) de ne dire à personne qu'elle avait le vertige, enjamba le balai en se plaçant derrière Ron, et agrippa de toute ses forces.

Ron décolla, et s'approcha doucement de la fenêtre. Pansy ferma les yeux. Il commença à descendre. Elle s'accrocha encore plus. Il accéléra très légèrement. Elle se colla contre lui. Et ils touchèrent le sol. Ron aida Pansy à descendre, car celle-ci avait les jambes qui tremblaient. Et ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle tout les deux, sans s'insulter une seule fois de tout le trajet.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione finit de se préparer, puis elle partit dans la Grande-Salle rejoindre les autres élèves ( qui avait abandonnés le appartements des Préfets en Chef) accompagnée d'Harry, Ginny, Neville, les soeurs Patil et Lavande. Étrangement, pas un seul mot ne fut prononcer de tout le trajet: toute la bande était encore choquée de ce qu'elle avait vu par la fenêtre. Franchement, un truc pareil... C'était totalement impossible, même dans le monde magique! Et pourtant... pourtant une ile était apparue au centre du Lac de Poudlard. Et sur cette ile, une grande bâtisse, comportant quatre tours autour d'un bâtiment rectangulaire moin haut, mais beaucoup plus large. Le tout ressemblait a un chateau-fort d'antan.

Les élèves arrivèrent vite dans la Grande Salle, qui était en totale ébullition.

Les professeurs, eux, jetaient un regard noir à la place de la Directrice, qui était encore vide.

Quand cette dernière entra, le silence se fit immédiatement. Le petit sourire était toujours sur les lèvres de la Directrice quand elle commença son discours:

" Très chers élèves, très cher collègues, aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Comme vous avez pus le remarquer, une ile est apparue au centre du Lac de Poudlard. Cette ile aidera à réaliser le projet de notre ancien Directeur et très regretté Albus Dumbledore.

En effet, son projet consiste en..."

* * *

><p><strong>Et fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! Alors, qui me déteste? Le grand projet serra révélé dans le prochain chapitre!<strong>

**La question pour les RARES mais GENTILS revieweurs: A votre avis, quel est le projet de Dumby?**

**A plus ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Voilà le Chapitre cinq! Vous allez connaitre le projet de Dumby!  
>Juste avant, je remercie les revieweur, et voici ta réponse lalou37:<strong>

**lalou 37: Je te remercie beaucoup! Tu es la seule à m'avoir laissé deux reviews! Pour le projet de Dumby, tu vas le voir trèèèès bientôt! Et pour Ron et Pansy, il y a aussi un gros passage sur eux ! **

**Voilà le chapitre:**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5:<p>

_" Très chers élèves, très cher collègues, aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Comme vous avez pus le remarquer, une ile est apparue au centre du Lac de Poudlard. Cette ile aidera à réaliser le projet de notre ancien Directeur et très regretté Albus Dumbledore.  
>En effet, son projet consiste en...<em>un Grand Tournois entre les Maisons.  
>Un élève sera sélectionné et portera les couleurs de sa Maison. Les élus auront leurs propres quartiers, sur l'Ile du Lac. Leurs emplois du temps seront aussi aménagés: ils finiront les cours à midi tous les jours, pour qu'ils puissent s'entrainer pour les épreuves..."<p>

Tous les élèves retinrent leur souffle: finir tous les jours à midi, le rêve!

"...Quant aux règles du Tournois, elles sont simples:  
>Il y aura plusieurs épreuves aux long de l'année. Ce ne sera pas forcemment des épreuves comme celle du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, mais des épreuves plus... Amusantes. Les élèves seront mis au courant de l'épreuve suivante une semaine avant son déroulement. Pour fêter l'évènement, il y aura trois bals dans l'année: un à Halloween, un à Noel et un de fin d'année.<br>La Maison qui remportera le Tournois gagnera 100 points bonus. Chaque épreuve remportée par une Maison lui rapporte 50 points. Sur ce, bon appétit!"

Tous les élèves commencèrent donc à manger, tout en discutant. Bien évidemment, les discutions tournaient toutes autour de l'annonce de la Directrice: une annonce pareille ne passait pas inaperçue.

Chaque table était en ébullition: chacun pariait sur qui allait être les quatre sélectionnés.

Les Serpentard étaient tombés d'accord sur leur Prince, Drago Malefoy; les Serdaigle hésitaient entre Luna Lovegood– puissante mais tête en l'air – et Cho Chang – très expérimentée - ; les Poufsouffle regrettaient Cédric Diggory, mais pensaient à Hanna Abbot; et les Gryffondor savaient qui les représenteraient: cela ne pouvait être qu'Harry Potter, le Survivant, qui serait choisi pour représenté l'esprit Gryffondor!

Lorsque le début des cours s'annonça, les Gryffondor se rendirent en cours de Métamorphose, en compagnie – O joie, O bonheur – des Serpentard.

Comme à son habitude, la classe était nettement séparée en deux: rouges et or devant, verts et argent derrière. Personne n'était concentré sur le cours, à par bien sur Hermione Granger.

Malefoy était de loin la personne qui suivait le moins, trop occupé à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire de ses après-midi de libre, une fois qu'il serait élu.

"- Mr Malefoy? Vous étiez bien en train de suivre mon cours, n'est ce pas?

-Bien sur Mme Tonks...

-C'est bien! Donc tu peux me dire la différence entre le don d'Animagus et celui de Métamorphomage?"

La main d'Hermione se leva aussitôt. Par Salazar, ce qu'elle ouvait l'énerver! Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas la réponse. A quoi cela lui servirait-il pour le tournois de toute façon?!

"-Bien, c'est ce qu'il me semblait... Moins quinze points pour Serpentard, puisque de toute évidence Mr Malefoy ne suivait pas et en plus se permet de me mentir. Oui Miss Granger? Vous avez la réponse?

-Au contraire de du don d'Animagus qui s'obtient par travail, le don de métamorphomage s'acquière à la naissance.

-Bien Miss Granger! Cinq points pour Gryffondor!"

Et voilà, c'est reparti pour un tour. Heureusement qu'il ne restait plus que cinq minutes de cours...

Il n'aurait jamais pu supporter plus longtemps l'ex-Poufsouffle et la Miss-je-sais-tout plus longtemps!

Quand la fin du cour arriva, il fut le premier à sortir de la salle.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ron rejoignit sa collègue pour leurs ronde du soir. Il la rejoignit dans un couloir du deuxième étage.

Ils entamèrent leur ronde. Tout était calme, jusqu'à ce qu'il croisent Drago Malefoy courir vers eux, ne pas s'arrêter, et continuer sans leur accorder un retard. Pansy lâcha un "Draco?" tandis que Ron lâchait un "Malefoy?". Les Préfets-en-Chef se regardèrent, choqués.

La cause de l'étrange comportement de Drago arriva environ vingts secondes plus tard, quand les soeurs Greegrass arrivèrent en courant.

Bien décider à avoir une réponse à la question qu'il se posaient, les Préfets s'interposèrent, et bloquèrent les deux furies.

"- Mlles Greengrass, que faites vous dans les couloir à cette heure?

-Ta gueule Weaslaid! A cause de toi on a perdu Draguichou!

-De quel droit tu l'appelle Draguichou? C'est pas parce que t'es ma soeur que t'as le droit d'appeller comme ça Mon Drake!

-Quoi? Ton Drake? Mais ma pauvre, tu deviens folle.

-Moi au moins je ne suis pas sénile, ma vieille...

-Stop!"

Pansy Parkinson venait de hurler. Personne, pas même Ron, n'osa contester. Elle continua, étrangement calme:

" J'enlève 30 points à Serpentard pour Astoria et Daphné Greengrass ainsi que Drago Malefoy. Retournez dans vos dortoir. Maintenant."

Les deux sœurs regagnèrent leur dortoir, dépitées. Le temps de la conversation, le Prince avait déjà rejoind son dortoir, bien évidemment.

Pansy s'avança pour continuer sa ronde, d'un pas sec, les larmes aux yeux. Ron posa une main sur son épaule, pour qu'elle se stoppe.

"- Hé! Parkinson, ça va?

-Bien sur que ça va! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas?

-Ben j'en sais rien, mais t'es en train de pleurer...

-Bravo! Mais c'est que t'es un grand observateur!

-... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?"

Pansy éclata en sanglot. Entre deux crises de larmes, elle réussit à expliquer qu'elle sortait avec Malefoy depuis le mois de juin, mais qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu pendant le mois d'aout. Or, d'après les deux Greengrass, pendant ce même mois d'aout, elles étaient toutes les deux passées dans son lit... Et elle l'avait appris seulement le matin même. Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité à la fin de son explication.  
>Ron, désemparé face aux pleurs d'une fille, fit la seule chose qu'il savait faire pour réconforter les gens: il la prit dans ses bras.<p>

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Colin Crivey était caché derrière une tenture du couloir quand il entendit une histoire très intéressante. Là, il tenait deux scoop! Il bondit hors de sa cachette et mitrailla les deux Préfets en Chef, pour partit en courant jusqu'à son dortoir. Il eu juste le temps d'entendre " Moins 50 points pour Gryffondor" avant de rentrer dans son dortoir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry était étendu sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Il était en proie à un gros conflit intérieur: tous les Gryffondors comptaient sur lui pour le tournois, mais lui ne voulait pas y participer. Que devait-il faire? En plus, il ne pouvait même pas demander de l'aide à Hermione, qui était dans le dortoir des filles, ni à Ron, qui devait être en train de faire sa ronde. Quant aux autres membre de son dortoir, ils étaient tous en train de dormir. Ne parvenant pas à s'endormir, il descendit dans la salle commune. Il était à peine descendu qu'il se fit plaqué au sol par un Colin Crivey essoufflé.

Ce dernier se releva, puis partit, l'air de rien, vers son lit.

Seulement, Harry n'était pas idiot, et quand Ron rentra à son tour dans la salle commune accompagnée de Pansy Parkinson, il s'empressa de monter voir Collin...  
>Mais ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Pansy n'aurait pu deviner qu'ils arriveraient trop tard, beaucoup trop tard...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, fin du chapitre! Laissez une review s'il vous plait!<br>Petite question du chapitre: Qui vont être les Sélectionnés? Et pour les Serdaigles, plutôt Luna ou Cho?**

**A la prochaine ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!  
>Tout d'abord, je suis désolé du retard, mais j'avais des petits soucis, donc je n'ai pas pu posté à temps!<strong>

**Mais la suite est là, aucun problème!**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**lalou7: Ta réponse est dans ce chapitre ;)**

**Fla: Merci! Généralement, je publie toutes les semaines ou toutes les deux semaines!**

**Voilà l'histoire!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

* * *

><p>Harry entra le premier dans le dortoir de Collin. Il ne vit qu'une fenêtre ouverte et la cage de sa chouette vide. Pansy Parkinson entra en deuxième, furieuse, suivie d'un Ron dans le même état.<p>

Pendant ce temps, Collin s'était caché sous le lit. Il se retrouva vite suspendu au plafond par un puissant Levicorpus.

"- 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor!

-Du calme Parkinson. Juste 20 points.

-Pour qui tu te prends Potter?

-Heu, Harry... Elle est Prefète en Chef tu te souviens?

-Ah oui c'est vrai... Pardon Parkinson.

-Ca ira pour cette fois.

-Vous pouvez me faire descendre?!"

Collin se retrouva alors arrosé par un puissant Aguamenti qui faillit l'assommer.

"- Non je te ferrais pas descendre petit Gryffondor. Qu'as-tu fais de la photo?

-C'est quoi cette histoire de photo?

-Harry s'il te plait! C'est pas le moment, là!

-On verra ça plus tard, Ron. Compte sur moi...

-Ho! Vous fermez vos geules les deux idiots ! Crivey, pour la dernière fois, où sont ces putains de photos?

-Je viens de les envoyer.

-Où?

-A une amie de ma mère, elle travaille pour la Gazette et m'a dit que ce genre de scoop pourrais me rendre célèbre...

-Attends, elle est comment l'amie de ta mère? C'est pas Rita Skeeter au moins?

-Tu la connais Harry?"

Il n'y eu plus que deux phrases échangées de la soirée entre les Préfets en Chef: " Je vais tuer ce gamin" et " Attends moi, j'arrive".

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Drago Malefoy s'écrasa sur son lit. Il était dans une merde noire. Parce que même si les deux Préfets avaient réussit à stopper les deux Greengrass, il allait tout de même devoir affronter Pansy.

Et vu comme elle était puissante quand elle était en colère, ce n'est pas sur qu'il s'en sorte vivant.

En plus les deux idiotes Greendgrass étaient en bas dans la salle commune, il ne pouvait donc pas sortir. Par contre, Pansy pouvait entrer. Et merde.

Bruits de pas dans le couloir. _Ca y est. Je vais mourir._

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione Granger se réveilla en sursaut. Sa meilleure amie, alias Ginny Weasley, venait – encore – de la réveiller en la secouant comme un prunier.

"- Franchement Gin', tu vas finir pas me tuer...

-Pas grave! Y a plus important là!

-Comme ?!

-Harry sort avec Cho Chang."

Ginny fondit en larme. Hermione ne sus, pour une fois, la réponse. Elle savait que Ginny était amoureuse depuis longtemps du beau Survivant. Qui lui s'intéressait à la chinoise.

Hermione prit sa soeur de coeur dans ses bras, et la laissa tomber sur son épaule.

Elle fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit: lui changer les idées:

"- Heu... Gin'? Tu sais quoi?

-Quoiiii?

-Ne le répète pas, ok?

-Si tu y tiens...

-Les résultats des Elus vont être donnés tout à l'heure.

-C'est vrai?!

-Oui. Et je connait même... Non oublie ça."

Mince. Emportée par son discours, elle avait fait une grosse gaffe. Elle avait attiré l'attention de Ginevra Weasley sur un sujet. Sujet dont elle n'aurait pas du parler.

"- Oublie quoi?

-Nan sérieux Giny, il vaut mieux que je te le dise pas.

-Hermione tu...

-Bon j'y vais Gin' !"

Hermione avait tourné les talons. C'était sans compter sur la génétique. Et oui! Ginny n'était pas la fille de Molly Weasley pour rien!

" - Hermione Jean Granger! Venez ici! Tout. De. Suite.

-Honnêtement Ginny, quand tu fais ça on dirait ta mère.

-La n'est pas le problème. Alors, tu sais que quoi?

-Les Sélectionnés vont être annoncés tout à l'heure.

-Oui, et?

-C'est Cho qui est choisie pour les Serdaigles.

-Quoi? C'est une blague?

-Je sais, Gin, je sais."

Après une bonne séance de pleurs, les deux filles descendirent manger dans la Grande Salle.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"- Draco ?

-Putain Blaise tu m'as fait peur !

-Tu m'étonnes! Si ça avait été Pansy tu serrait mort à l'heure qu'il est!

-Merci de me rassurer...

-De rien! Ca sert à ça un meilleur ami, non?

-Non.

-Méchant.

-Je sais.

-Pfff. N'empêche qu'hier, Théo t'as fait la peur de ta vie.

-M'en parle pas. Et arrête de rire!

-Haha... Oui mon... Haha... Prince!"

Théo entra à son tour, et prévint les deux qu'il fallait qu'ils aillent manger.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry rentra à son tour dans la Grande Salle, la main dans celle de Cho, sa nouvelle petite amie. Enfin! Il lacha à contre-coeur sa main pour rejoindre sa table.

Il vit ensuite Ginny et Hermione à travers le flot d'élève qui passaient la porte de la salle, et il se leva, faisant de grand gestes des bras pour qu'elles le voit, trop heureux pour remarquer qu'il avait l'air d'un parfais idiot. Ginny et Hermione tournèrent la tête vers lui... Et allèrent s'installer à l'autre bout de la table.

Notre Survivant n'eut pas le temps de réagir, puisque la voie de McGonagall raisonna dans toute la Salle:

"Très cher élèves. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Aujourd'hui et le début du Grand Tournois! Aujourd'hui vont être nommés les représentants de chaque Maison!"

Elle fit une pause, et sortit un parchemin de sa robe de sorcière.

"Pour représenter la _Créativité, l__'_Érudition, le Discernement et la Sagesse des Serdaigles, c'est Miss Chang qui a été choisie!"

Il y eu un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour Cho, qui alla rejoindre la Directrice.

" L'Ambition et la Détermination des Serpentards sera un bon atout, mais n'oubliez pas leur Finesse et leur Ingéniosité. Ces valeurs seront porté par Mr Malefoy!"

Les Serpentards applaudirent, et Malefoy, fier, se leva.

"Il fallait quelqu'un de Juste, de Loyal, de Patient, d'Equilibré pour représenté les Poufsouffle. C'est donc Miss Abbot qui les representera."

Hanna se leva, toute timide, e tpris sa place près des autres.

" Et enfin, les Courageux, les Hardis, les Tolérants, qui possèdent une grande Force d'Esprit, soit les Gryffondor, auront comme représentant... Miss Granger!"

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà!<strong>

**Laissez une review, j'vous n'aimes!**


End file.
